Trey's Journey
by Supertrey2004
Summary: A 15-year old human boy named Trey is sent to the dragon realms to stop an upcoming evil that will swallow the dragon realms if not stopped. Will he stop the evil or will it consume him. OCxOC OCxOC SPYROxCYNDER. Rated T just in case. First fanfiction.
1. Prologue

disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters or locations. They are owned by Activision. I own my own OCs thought.

I would like some constructive criticism to help me make this story better.

* * *

Prologue

Hi, my name is Trey and I'm 15 years old. I'm about 6 feet 1 inch and like to wear grey shirts and dark blue jeans my skin is a light color of peach and my eyes are light green color and my hair is a dark blond color but enough about me, let's just get on with my story. It all started 1 week after school ended, the day my life changed forever.

I opened my eyes and got out of bed it was about 9 in the morning. I got to my computer to turn off my music and open a site called FanFictions. Today I was planning on reading some stories called A Human's Verve, The Legend of Spyro: A New Arrival, and The White Dragon Chronicles. And before you start judging me I can remember all the main parts of the stories for reading throughout the same time. I got on and started to read The White Dragon Chronicles. After reading for a while I decided to sort out my backpack of all my school stuff like notebooks, pens, pencils, my binder, and my solar charging pack with a charging cord. I pulled out the notebooks that I had written stuff on, my binder, and all my loose-leaf paper and left my solar charging pack, charging cord, and the pens and pencils and the one unused notebook in the backpack I did this to know what I could use again next year.

"Get out of your room and go get some fresh air," my mother yelled from the front door

"Yes ok ok I'm coming," I yelled back

As I was leaving my room I grabbed my pocket knife and put it in my pocket.

As I walk out the door of my house I was hit with a gentle breeze as I was walking over to my four-wheeler and turned it on and started to drive around the fields and when I stopped near one of the edges of the fields I started to think about whatever.

"I wish that I could meet Spyro. It would be a dream come true but, that will never happen he is just a video game and that means that I will never meet him in the flesh." I thought sadly

That was then that I had a weird feeling and then heard a commotion over from the pig pens. So I started my four-wheeler and started to dive pig pens. To find that the pigs got out of their cages and running around. So I stopped my four-wheeler to help my mom get them back into the cages. It took us what felt like hours to get them back in the cages.

"That felt like we have been doing this for hours, "I said.

"Yeah it did," my mom said

We then went inside to relax and watch some TV and I noticed that the news was saying that strange events were happening all over the world. It was around about 1 o'clock when I stopped watching and started reading A Human's Verve. When the time to do my chores came I went outside to feed the pigs and the goose. I then went back inside to do the dishes. When I was done with that I started to listen to an audiobook that was called Eragon from the Inheritance cycle series. A little while after that my mom called me to help cook dinner so I was about to leave my room when I noticed that I had my pocket knife in my pocket so I sat it down on my desk and as I walked away it fell into my backpack.

"Can you cook mac and cheese?" asked my mom.

"Yes I can," I said to her with Sarcasm in my voice.

So after I was done cooking the food I got some and then back to my room to eat. When I got into my room I watched some YouTube about surviving out in the wild for like a week as a challenge for a video. One of the videos said that if you are in the wild without food than look at the wildlife to see what might be edible. So after I was done with YouTude. I then started to read a fanfiction called The Legend of Spyro: A New Arrival.

I then stopped reading and started to do a few martial arts techniques I actually know and after some time I decided to do some meditation to help me relax for bed. Then after about 30 minutes, I got in bed and started to fall asleep in my warm bed. In a dream, I was in a pitch-black area I couldn't tell if I was standing up or if I was falling, then out of nowhere, I heard a voice say "You have been chosen to save a world from destruction. Follow your heart and you shall gain great power, but betrayed it and you shall see a great doom."

Suddenly I woke up to hear my stereo system makes a very very loud noise. I turned and looked at my computer to see it flushing blue, white, green, yellow, and every other color of the rainbow. I got out of bed when I go to my computer to see what was wrong with it. I grabbed my phone to take some pictures but then suddenly a black dot appeared right in the center of the screen. It was then I noticed that the black was not on the screen but in front of it. It felt like I was being pulled towards it so I started to walk away but then it started pulling harder. Suddenly I tripped and started getting pulled towards the object in front of my screen I grabbed the desk before I was completely pulled in I tried to grab onto something in front of me to help pull me out of it. Then I got something but ended up being my backpack and then I lost my grip on the desk and me and my backpack were pulled straight into the object in front of my computer screen.

Everything started to turn black all I could see was that I had my backpack in front and my phone next to my backpack and the clothing I was wearing on my body. Then everything started to get darker and darker and at this point, I lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: This story will have absolutely no update schedule. I will write it when I feel like I want to write it and when I'm done with the chapter I will put it on FanFictions after it goes through a re-read. I would really like some constructive criticism to help me make the story better in the future and that's all from me supertrey and have a good rest of your day.**

Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger.

This chapter has been updated.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters or locations. They are owned by Activision. I own my own OCs thought.

I would like some constructive criticism to help me make this story better.

* * *

Chapter One

Trey's POV

When I regained consciousness everything hurt. When I opened my eyes they didn't focus right away, but when they did all I saw was green and brown everywhere. I was in a forest in a small clearing and all that was on the ground was me and what looked like my backpack. I then checked the ground around me and found my phone I immediately turn it on only to see that it had no service. I turn it back off and then when over to my backpack to see what was in it. When I looked inside I found it had my solar charging pack, charging cord, a lot of pens and pencils and that one unused notebook as well as my pocket knife.

"Where am I...I don't remember living near a forest?" I said semi-jokingly to myself

"Wait the last thing I remember was being sucked into the thing that was in front of my computer screen, but that had to be a dream it had too it just had to be a dream," I whispered to myself

"I can't think about that right now, I have to find my way home... since I'm in a forest there has to be a river somewhere around here or else the trees wouldn't be able to grow so big." I said to myself

I sat down and started to listen to the world around me, in the distance I could hear the sound of rushing water off to my left. I got up and grab my backpack and started off in that direction. When I got to the river I looked at it to see clearwater it looked like it was perfectly clean so I decided to drink some water. Then after that, I decided to start going downriver. As I was walking down the river I noticed the birds were eating some berries in the bushes I remembered back to one of the videos I watched.

Flashback start

So after I was done cooking the food I got some and then back to my room to eat. When I got into my room I watched some YouTube about surviving out in the wild for like a week as a challenge for a video. One of the videos said that if you are in the wild without food than look at the wildlife to see what might be edible.

Flashback end

So I grabbed some of the berries that the birds were eating and decided to take the risk that they might be poisonous I ate like 5 and I feel fine. "I really hope these are not poisonous," I said. I kept walking Downriver for the rest of the day and here and there I picked up more berries as the sun was just setting so I decided to make camp in a small clearing. I got broken sticks around the clearing and put them in the center into a pile together. Next, I ripped one of the pieces of paper out of my notebook and used it with a stick and a part of a small dead log to start a fire at least the very beginnings of a fire, and once the fire is going I lay down and try to get some sleep but didn't come easy.

"I really hope someone finds me soon, I really want to go home," I whisper to myself before finally falling asleep

{A/N: Be careful what you wish for, sorry I just have to add this in.}

* * *

Spyro's POV

I was heading to Cynder's room to ask her if she would go on a walk in the forest tomorrow afternoon. I then turned right down the hall to the dragoness' dorm to find Cynder's room. It was room 517 the same number as my room was. When I got to the door I paused starting to have second thoughts, but then the door opened in front of me and I froze. Standing right in front of me was Cynder looking straight at me.

"Hello Spyro what brings you here," said Cynder

"I..I wanted to ask if you would...go on a walk with me in the forest tomorrow afternoon," I said

" o...ok that sounds nice so I guess see you tomorrow afternoon," said Cynder with the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

I started to leave and go and get some sleep. I had to tell her how I feel, but what happens if she says no. I don't know what to say or do if that is the case. I don't know what to do, should I cancel, no I have to tell her. I was back at my room and laid down to get some sleep, I know I'm going to need it.

* * *

Trey's POV

I opened my eyes from the sound of birds in the trees. When I looked at my campsite to see that my fire was out so I spread out the ashes so the campsite was clean. I started to go downriver again I was doing the same as the day before. It was around afternoon when I was collecting berries in a big clearing that I got a weird feeling like the one when I was in the field, but it was different in some way. I started to turn around to find what was causing this feeling.

What I saw was something on the other side of the clearing It was big about the same height as me but long like a snake but on four legs and by the looks of its wings on it's back and it was a purple color. As I was turning to run away from it another one came out of the tree line and it was a black one. I screamed and started to run and then a weird feeling that something was coming my way so I jumped to my left only to feel something cold air from where I was standing a second ago. I did not look back and just started to run faster to get away from the thing that were likely chasing me.

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you," I think I heard one of those things yell

"No, if I stop then you're going to eat me wherever you are," I yelled back them

I started to use the trees as cover from the thing sense of their size compared to my size it was easy to avoid them. I was breathing hard from all the running I was doing I wouldn't last much longer if I kept this up. I saw a big hill in the distance and started to see it had a steep slope on the other side that I could use to get some space between me and them.

I started to run up a small slope to the top of a big hill. "I hope this works so else I'm… no not that" I thought as I reached the top of the hill. When I started down the steep side of the hill I was run faster than I ever have and so I got tripped by a loose root that was coming out of the ground. As I fell I saw the creatures at the top of the hill looking at me. Then my head hit something hard and everything when black my last thoughts were "This is it I'm dead".

* * *

Spyro's POV

When I woke up the next morning I got out of bed and started my way to the dining hall of the dragon temple. I got my food and went to one of the tables. I sat there thinking about what I was to do about the walk I set up. Once I was done eating I headed back to my room to get ready for the 'walk' I had planned. At noon I headed to Cynder's room to get her so we could get going to the forest for the walk. I got to her room and knock on the door and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door I said, "Are you ready to go on that walk we had planned."

"I'm ready to go," she said

And at that, we both left the dragon temple and flew to the forest just outside of Warfang. We started to walk into the forest to a clearing that was deep inside the forest near the river. I will say it took us tell afternoon when we were near the clearing. When it was in sight I saw some sort of creature in the clearing getting some berries.

"Hey Cynder stay back, I'm going to go and see what that thing is," I said in a whisper

"Ok but if it does something I do not like, then I'm going to you to help with it," Cynber said in a whisper back

When I entered the clearing it stopped doing what it was doing and started to look in my direction. It was then that I saw it face it looked kind of like an ape's but way less ugly. The second it saw me it started to turn and run that is when I noticed Cynder next to me and it screamed and runway. I shot an ice shot at its feet to stop it so we could talk and so no one gets hurt, but the thing jumped to the side last second. It was like it knew it was coming but how.

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you," I yelled in its direction

"No, if I stop then you're going to eat me wherever you are," It yelled straight back at me

It then started to use the trees as cover and it started to run even faster so I could not try to stop it again with ice or earth. It started to go up a hill that had a steep slope on the other and if it used the slope we would lose it. When it got to the top of the hill with us right behind it. It started to run down the slope and then it tripped over a root coming out of the ground and it started to fall and roll down the hill it then hit the back of its head on a rock and its eyes lost focus and then they closed. Me and Cynder when down to help it only to find that it was unconscious.

"What should we do with it," Cynder asked

"I don't know maybe we should take it to the Guardians maybe they will have an idea," I said in reply

And so I put it on my back and we started the fly back to the temple. Cynder entered first to get the Guardians so we can figure out what this thing is and if it is ok. When all the Guardians were in the room with the pool of visions we started to talk about the creature we had brought here.

{A/N: I will not describe the Guardians because we should know them ok back to the story.}

"Is this the thing you called us together for" Cyril the ice Guardian said

"Yes, it is Cyril," I said

"I look like a cheetah but have ape-like features," Volteer the electricity Guardian said

"Do you know what it is Terrador? " Cynder said

"No, but it might be hostile Cynder so I think we should put it in a jail cell until tomorrow" Terrador the earth Guardian said

"Why a cell and not in a room," I said

"Because it may be hostile Spyro," Terrador said

"But what…" was all I was able to stay until Terrador interrupted me

"It's will be ok Spyro, let get some sleep and wait for it to wake up tomorrow," Terrador said

So as we left a guard moved the thing to a cell on a different floor of the temple. I went straight to my room to get some sleep from the day's events. I wish I could have asked it what it was but it was out cold. I fell asleep soon after I laid down and the night drifted away.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was released early than I suspected I just couldn't stop working on it but I'd like to thank one of the people in the comments or reviews because their review gave me more ideas the person is a guest called Darklighteryphon. Not suspect me to release these chapter at this rate I just couldn't stop writing this one I was still like some constructive criticism to help me in the story and to make it better.

Any bolded word has a meaning to the main story so keep your eye out.

This is Supertrey out and have a good rest of your day.

This one has been Rewritten.


	3. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters or locations. They are owned by Activision. I own my own OCs thought.

I would like some constructive criticism to help me make this story better.

* * *

Chapter Two

Trey's POV

I opened my eyes only to see stone upon stone. It was all flat and a metal door was on the wall right in front of me. I stood up and tried to remember what happened and how I got here. It was then that the day before hit me and I looked about again. I was in some kind of holding cell. It was big enough for a bus to park here and have all the people inside it to walk around with some space. It then heard something like metal hitting stone over and over and it was getting closer.

I when to the farthest corner of the door sit down and waited. "It has to be someone who saved me for the thing from the forest. Wait the things in the forest, now that I look at them again they were dragons I think, but I didn't get a good enough look at them to be 100% right now," I whispered to myself. That is then the thing making noise was just outside the door. I heard latches clicking out of place as the door was starting to open. The door opened all the way and what I saw scared me half to death. Right in front of me was a green dragon looking at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH," I screamed

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you," the green dragon said to me

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH," I screamed on

"Stop screaming or I will shut you up another way so can you stop screaming already," the green dragon yelled at me

"Ok," I said in a little above a whisper

"Good, the guardians want to see you now," The dragon said to me

So I was removed from the cell and some cuffs were put on my wrists and we started to walk down hallways from what looked like a temple that seems somewhat familiar to me. As we walked I saw many dragons going up and down the halls like it was at school back home. They were smaller than the dragons escorting me down the halls. As we got to the door, the dragons around me stopped and announced I was here and we entered the room which has a pool of water in the middle and 3 big dragons and 2 smaller dragons around it all looking at me.

I stared wide-eyed at all the dragons in front of me they were Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Spyro, and Cynder all looking at me. I just stared at him as they looked at me. I was sure this had to be a dream it just had too or else I'm going to lose my mind. I pinched myself and it hurt bad it seems I pinched a little too hard. I was here in the same room as Spyro and Cynder and they were looking at me with what looked somewhat like a relief for some reason.

"Hello," Spyro said to me and I frost "What am I going to say to the Legendary Purple Dragon Spyro," I thought. Spyro started to look at me with an inquisitive look on his face. "Can you understand me," he said to me. "Yes I understand you, but your The Legendary Purple Dragon Spyro with Cynder exTerror of the Sky as well as the guardians of the Dragon Realms, Cyril the master of ice, Volteer the master of electricity, and Terrador the master of earth," I said to all the dragons in the room.

They all stare at me with looks of shock and surprise on their faces. I just smiled at how their faces looked and I could not hold back my laughter anymore and burst out laughing. "Sorry, your faces are just so hilarious to look at," I said to them and their faces changed immediately after that. "We were not suspecting you to know what's our names already as well as know all of our titles," said Terrador after regaining some of his composure. "Sorry I just don't know what to say to the saviors of the dragon realms," I said to them all and they looked at me with surprise and happy smiles on their faces. "First time in six months we find a person who is not asking questions, but doesn't know what to say to us and is standing and not run away with fright from us," Spyro said out loud.

"I think we should begin why we are here and ask it the questions we have of it now that we know it understands us," Cyril said to the other in the room.

"Hey I'm a male or a him not an it, Cyril and my name is Trey," I said to Cyril

"We are sorry for saying that, but what are you a cheetah or an ape or a mix of both," Terrador questioned me

"I'm what is called a human a creature that is not from this world so I want to ask, can you help me get back to my world," I said and bowed to them all after saying it.

"Wait if you are from another world then how do you know of all of us," Volteer asked me

"In my world, there is a story about a purple dragon who helps save all the guardians from the evil dragon named Malefor and saved a dragoness named Cynder. But as time moved on the purple dragon named Spyro and the black dragoness named Cynder ended up in the well of souls and got froze in a stone-like substance that saved their lives. When they got free from it they got tied together and made their way to Warfang and then to Malefor Mountain and defeated Malefor and then save the world from falling apart at the very end. That is where the story ends in my world but It apparently was true because of what I see in front of me," I said to them

"How what why," was all Spyro was able to say

"The story I just summarized is a story that I when through many times I still love it and the main Characters which is you and Cynder are the ones that are my heroes Spyro for showing that doing the right thing is hard but it is worth it in the end and Cynder for showing that darkness is something you can fight back and win against and still find something greater than life in the end of it all," I said to Spyro and Cynder

"Thank you for that," Cynder said to me

"Wait so our life was a story in your world and you when through it many times so how much do you know about us and this world," said Spyro in an unsteady tone

"Great now they want more information and these cuffs and starting to hurt," I thought to myself

"I will tell some more of what I know but you have to remove these cuffs they are starting to hurt my wrists," I said to them.

"Remove his cuffs he is no threat to us and we need to know what he knows," said Terrador and some guards came in and remove them and all the guards left the room.

"OK where should I start, I know," I said to myself out loud. I then got my phone out and all the dragons gave me an inquisitive look. "What is that thing in your paws," Volteer asked me. I looked at Volteer and said "It is a device called a phone and it has some stuff on it that I want to show you" It was then that it was done booting up and I opened the file that had my Spyro pictures on it and started to show them. They looked at it in wonder and surprise on their faces.

"That is Spyro but how does this object work and what magic is needed to make it work," Volteer asked me

"It does not use magic it uses technology to run it because in my world there is no magic so we made advanced technology," I said to Volteer

"How did you get these on that thing in paws," Spyro asked me

And the rest of the conversation was lost the time or as normal people say I started to talk about my world and show pictures of it. I did as much explaining as I could and when I was done I could explain. They said that I would get taken back to the cell so they could decide what to do with me. I and Spyro argued to just let me roam the temple and no get put in the cell, but they started to say it is for my safety because I have no weapons and they want no one to get hurt. So, in the end, I was back in my cell waiting for them to finish their talk but before I left I started to get a feeling from Spyro and Cynder but I just ignore it for now.

* * *

Spyro's POV

As I watched Trey leave I started to think about what he said and showed us today "In his world, they have not magic but that got them to make this powerful device that can do a lot and it is smaller than my paw". It was then that Terrador said "What should we do with him"

"I think we should put a guard on him for his protection because he has more about him that we do not know about and it could help us down the line," said Cyril

"We could watch him for a bit so we can show him around the place because by the story he told us he knows not the layout of the city and could get lost very easily," I said to him

"We also want to get to know him more and learn more about what he knows," Cynder said

"Ok but a guard will on him when he is not in your company," Terrador said

"I will get him a room in the temple where we can watch him easier," Volteer said

And with that, the meeting was over. A guard was sent to move him to his room and another one was to get him some food for the night and we all headed to go get some food and then go to bed ourselves.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this story so far and I want to do a poll soon so some idea will be nice. I hope you have a good rest of your day.

This is supertrey out

This chapter has been updated


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters or locations. They are owned by Activision. I own my own OCs thought.

I would like some constructive criticism to help me make this story better.

* * *

Chapter Three

Trey's POV

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes and a bed underneath me. I got up and the events of the day before started to come back to me. I was in the dragon realms in the dragon temple in a small room to a dragon with a bed and some sort of table and a cabinet of sorts. I was put here after I was in my cell for about an hour.

It was then that I the sound of clinking metal outside my door. I was then hit by a realization they probably have me put on guard for my safety and the safety of others. I had time to think so I started to think about how I got to the dragon realms in the first place. `How did I get here, Maybe by Wormhole of sorts but wormholes take a lot of energy to create and no human technology could do it currently. What could have that kind of energy to pull a full human into the dragon realms` I was thinking

`Wait there's only one being in this world that I know of that can have that kind of power but why would he call me here...wait my dream. The dream I have before the incident where are pulled through that thing into this world `

Flashback start

I then stopped reading and started to do a few martial arts techniques I actually know and after some time I decided to do some meditation to help me relax for bed. Then after about 30 minutes, I got in bed and started to fall asleep in my warm bed. In a dream, I was in a pitch-black area I couldn't tell if I was standing up or if I was falling, then out of nowhere, I heard a voice say "You have been chosen to save a world from destruction. Follow your heart and you shall gain great power, but betrayed it and you shall see a great doom."

Flashback end

`It has to be the…` I was thinking when I heard someone knock at the door of the room. "Coming in" I heard Spyro said by the sound of it. The door opened and Spyro and Cynder walk in and sat at the wall opposite to me. "Hi what brings you here," I asked the two in front of me. "We wanted to show you around the city and get to know you some more," Spyro said. So after some more talking and asking where I wanted to go we left the room and started to the dining hall to get food. I noticed that there were no guards watching me. "Where are the guards, I thought I was under guard for the time being," I said out loud. "When you are with one of us we are your guard as a deal Spyro made with the guardians," Cynder said to me.

I was surprised by what I just got told, so Spyro made a deal to make them my guards when I'm with them. "Thank you for that Spyro. I know that having a guard on my back all the time would drive me crazy at some point," I thanked Spyro. "Why is that Trey," Spyro asked. "The idea of it of having someone constantly watching you know your every move and judging it too, just sounds like the perfect recipe for insanity to me." I responded.

And after some more small talk, we reach the dining hall. I follow them to the counter where they grabbed a plate that had a weird handle on it that they grabbed it by. I grabbed a normal plate and we sat at a small table. After some time two new dragons sat down at our table and one of them said hi. I just stayed quiet and out of the way. One looked at me and said, "so this is the thing that all the rumors are about". "Hey I'm not a thing, I'm a person and my name is Trey," I said in and flat tone. Everyone at the table just looked at me with looks of shock and surprise.

"What am I not allowed to talk or was it the tone I used," I said to them

"No it was how you reacted to her joke and that was not nice Burn," Spyro said to me and Burn

"Sorry about Burn she is bad at jokes by the way my name is Shadow," Shadow said to me

"Hey that not nice Shadow," Burn said

So we keep on eating and I got a good look at Shadow and Burn. Shadow was about as big as Spyro but a little smaller. He had black scales and horns with gray wing membranes and underbelly and a good personality by the looks of it. His tail blade was like a spear tip. Burn on the other hand was slightly smaller than Shadow probably due to her gender. She had red scales and wing membranes and an orange underbelly and horns. She was wearing a thick necklace with a red crystal at its center. Her tail blade was like a small machete.

After we were done eating we all got up and started through the temple. After some walking outside I ask "Where are we going". "We are heading to the temple's garden so you can see the city from afar," Spyro said to me. We all keep on walking and they talked, I, on the other hand, stay quiet and keep my pace with them. When we finally made it to the garden which was like a small little forest with paths and fields then a garden.

"This way to the…" said Spyro as he tripped on a rock and fell on to Burn knocking them both to the ground. When it happened Burn's necklace change colors from red to purple and when they got up it when back to red. "What just happened," I said. "Well Spyro fell on Burn and they both fell to the ground," Cynder said with a hint of suspicion. " No not that what happened to Burn's necklace and are you guys ok," I said. When they got up fully and when Burn got her composure back she said: "Were ok and what do you mean happened to my necklace". "It changed color from red to purple and back," I said.

"Ooh, that is what you mean, it's supposed to do that it is something called a power crystal. It changes color by what element the dragon that touches it is," Burn told me

"So what is purple mean then," I asked

"Purple means the dragon has 4 elements like Spyro and Cynder," Burn answered me

"What happens when all 8 elements touch it," I asked

"We do not know no dragon has all eight elements," she answered

"What happens when no dragon are touching it," I questioned

"It goes clear," she said

"Can I hold it please," I asked kindly

"Ok, but it will be clear you know but here," she said kind of reluctantly. She took off her necklace and give it to me but the second I touched the clear crystal it changed from red to black on one side and white on the other. The second it changed I dropped it and everyone jumped away from the crystal. "What just happened," I asked everyone around me. They all looked from me to the crystal with shock and curiosity. "I don't know but touch it again so we can see it again," Spyro said.

So I touched the crystal again and the same thing happened to look like the yin yang somewhat. When it stopped touching it Burn put it back on and all of us started to head to the guardians' room to ask them about what just happened. When we got there we walked straight in only to see Volteer in the corner on a desk reading a book that looked very very old. When he noticed us in the room he said: "Oh hello young dragons didn't notice you there". "Uh Master Volteer we have something to show you," I said but Volteer just had a face of here we go again. `What did I do this time to get that look from him.` I thought

"No need to be so formal Trey," Volteer asked me

"Oh sorry what can I call you then," I answered back

"Just call me by my name Trey," Volteer said said to me

"Oh sorry got sidetracked what did you need to show me," Volteer asked us all

"This" Burn said and pull me and made me touch the crystal and caused it to do the black on one side and white on the other thing again. Volteer looked at it with a look of surprise and curiosity at what just happened. "Wait, no what does this mean, maybe, no he said his kind has no magic, but maybe we should see where he originated from that mine have some clues," Volteer whisper to himself.

"Volteer Volteer to dragon realms, come in Volteer come in come in," I said to Volteer and he gave me a look once I was done

"Volteer do you know what this means as well as what does the color means," I asked Volteer

"Well Trey the power crystal response to the magic that only us dragon have it's called elemental magic we all have but for you to get a response when you are not a dragon is unheard of and what it means is that you have elemental magic or something like it in you and for the response it gave you. We have never seen or read of it so I have no ideas of what the response means," Volteer answered me back

"But how what I have magic I'm a human we have no magic but...but…wait... the wormhole, that's it the way I got here might have the answers we need," I said

"What are you talking about Trey," someone said

"Spyro Cynder where did you guys find me I need to go back there," I said at record-breaking speed

"Ok why do we need to head there," Spyro asked me

"It's because it is the only way I can find where I started in this world and it might have some answers to why I'm here," I answered back

"How are we going to get you there it took all I had to get you here," Spyro said

"He can fly with me," Volteer said and we all looked at him

"That would be nice of you Volteer but you don't need to I can just walk if it's not that far away," I said to Volteer

"I'm coming too so I might want to help in this little way," Volteer said back

"Ok and thanks for your generosity," I said back in kind

And then we all were off and followed Spyro and Cynder for a little bit and then we started to land in a very familiar clearing. I looked around and found the hill I fell on and got knocked unconscious and followed my path back to the clearing to the river and started to go upriver. After some time we found the clearing the first night I was here. After then the dragons flew with me on Volteer's back and we went upriver.

When I saw the clearing that I started in I told them the land there when we landed I got off of Volteer's back and looked around for any clues I could find to figure out why I was here. I found nothing but Volteer called all of us over to look at something.

"What is it Volteer," Spyro asked

"Look at this the trees got a little burn marks all over them looks like it was hit with lots of little tiny bolts of electricity," Volteer answered back

"And that proves my theory about what happened," I said under my breath

"What theory Trey," Volteer asked

"That I was brought here by a wormhole and to make one it takes a lot of energy and when it finally solidified in this world it likely sent off a lot of electricity as a discharge affect to get rid of a lot of energy and the only person I know of with that kind of energy would be the chronicler," I answered back

Everyone gave me a look of surprise and shock and then I said, "No one in my world would have the means to generate enough energy to teleport for me through reality and the chronicler is the only person that is within these two realities that I know I could have enough energy to create some sort of portal or something like that"

"But if that's true that means something is coming the chronicler will only interfere if there was a disaster on the way," Volteer said to me

"Volteer it's the only probable solution to this problem, sadly but the one thing is why did he choose me of all people what do I have that others don't," I said

"By what I have seen and heard of your world it sounds like it has very few who are willing to help others with nothing in return and it seems like you are one of those who are willing to help others without something in return," Spyro said to me

"Thanks for that Spyro," I said. It was then that the weird feel from Spyro and Cynder again so I said "This weird feeling again". They looked at me with looks of curiosity so I continue what I was saying "I keep getting this weird feeling from Spyro and Cynder direction and I don't know why this is the third time this feeling has happened" "So Spyro and Cynder can I figure out why is this happening," I said

"What do you mean by (can I figure out)," Cynder asked

"What I mean is check out where this feeling is leading me," I answered back

"I guess," Spyro and Cynder said at the same time

I then when to them and a green energy appeared it looked exactly like the necklaces were still there just not as powerful as before. I got closer to better inspect but the second I touch the green energy a big blast of light hit me. My vision when pure white and I felt weightless I could faintly hear Spyro yelling my name and then I saw with my eye what the chains that used to chain them had become.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I was just venting to get this couch out sooner it says some rewrites of the story came in to make sure the plot stays on course so sorry that the chapter was a little bit late.

I also want to bring up that I have a poll that will be affecting later chapters on my profile please do it. I've only had one person do it. And sorry not sorry about the Cliffhanger it just got added in as a last-minute thing.

And if anyone can figure out what might happen in the next chapter then I'll send you part of the chapter before its release.

Have a good rest of your day from supertrey.

This chapter has been updated


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters or locations. They are owned by Activision. I own my own OCs thought.

I would like some constructive criticism to help me make this story better.

* * *

Chapter four

Spyro's POV

As Trey got closer a green energy appeared between me and Cynder and when Trey touched it a flash of light appeared and the next thing I saw was Trey falling backward. I yelled his name as I stopped him from hitting the ground and put him down gently. It was when I noticed that the green energy was still here and that Cynder was wearing a snake necklace that looked just like the one Malefor put on us.

It was then I saw the look on Cynder's face and I looked to where she was looking only to see a snake necklace on my neck when I jumped back into Volteer and turned around only to hear the sound in the bushes we all turn to look in that direction at once.

"What was that," I said

"I don't know but what is happening to us... the chains are b..b..back," Cynder said

"It seems that Trey is able to sense energy and active it," Volteer said to himself but loud enough that all could hear

"Wait Trey is he ok" I said as I turned around only to see an ape sneaking towardsTrey who was still unconscious on the ground. I immediately ran at the ape only to feel myself getting pulled back when I turned around I saw Cynder on the ground and the chain. Cynder got up and started to run with me to get to the ape before me.

"Volteer protect Trey we will go and fight the brunt force of them." Cynder said and started to run towards the nearest bush so I followed. What we found was a small army of apes all running our way. We got ready to fight as they charged. When they reached us the fight began, Cynder was the first to attack and I was just behind her.

While we were fighting something weird started to happen the green chain turned white and disappeared and the snake necklaces started the change into a thin metal frame going around my and Cynders neck and then a crystal appeared in the center. Cynder's was the same shade of purple as my scales and mine was as black as Cynder's scales.

We were starting to get pushed back and were soon in the clearing again. When I turned around to see how Volteer and Trey we're doing what I saw was Trey starting to wake and when he saw what was going on he got up and started to fight too.

* * *

Trey's POV

I saw with my eye what the chains that used to chain them had become. They had turned into pure energy but as I got closer it turned back into its original form and when I got to it was back at full power. I then reached out my hand to touch the chains again but I hesitated about what would happen to Spyro and Cynder if I touch the chains, what would happen to me, what could happen to everyone. It was then that It hit me where I am and how I get back.

I was looking around when I noticed that there was a line from the chains to me. I then walked to the chains again, the feeling telling me to touch it. Before I thought it, my hand touched it and it changed from green to white and the snakes changed into necklaces one had a purple crystal and the other one had a black crystal. The line from me to the chains was gone. `What just happened` I thought.

Then a flash of light hit me and when I opened my eyes to see a flash of yellow move across my vision, only when it slowed down did I see it was Volteer attacking an ape. `Wait is that an ape but I thought Malefor cursed them` I thought. Then I saw that Spyro was looking in my direction and I saw more apes coming. I got up and started to fight too. The first ape had a foot to the chest and then the next one got an uppercut.

It was then that Spyro asked me "Why are you not killing them" and I responded, "They may be bad but I can't just kill them. They have done nothing to me" and I just continued what I was doing. The weapons they used were easy to dodge and hit them back easy too. When the ape I was fighting ran out of the clearing I followed only to get airbrushed and one of them hit me in the back of my head. The last thing I saw was the apes grabbing me.

* * *

Spyro's POV

After I was done talking to Trey I went to help Cynder, only to see some of the apes retreating and after another minute they all started to run away. I finally relaxed and we regrouped to talk about everything that just happened. But Trey didn't come we looked for him but found no trace of him.

"Trey where are you" I called out

"Why did the ape attack anyway they had to want something but what," Volteer said

"Wait didn't you see an ape go towards Trey before they attacked us," Cynder said with a worried tone

"So if Trey was the target then how did they know about him," Volteer asked

"I don't know, maybe the ape saw him when he was roaming the forest," I said

It was then that we heard something in the bushes. It was one of the apes Trey knocked out. I jumped at it and held it to the ground. "Cynder paralyzed him so we can take him back with us we need answers," I said and with that the ape was paralyzed with poison and we searched the area but found nothing.

As we were flying back I sneezed and Cynder who was in front of me lost her balance and started to fall but before I could react, Volteer had caught her. "Cynder are you ok," I asked immediately. She nodded and then said "I just got hit by a very strong gust of wind out of nowhere". We needed answers so we all flew faster.

When we got to the temple Volteer told the guards to lock up the ape and when to tell them what happened. As we waited for them to start the meeting when Burn walked up to us and she asked: "What's wrong you guys". We told her that we would have to tell her later and she walked away only to come and hug me and Cynder and said it's going to be ok and when her necklace's crystal touched Cynder it turned back and white.

No one saw this but me but it added a question what does that mean and why is it happening to Cynder. The doors opened and we were called to enter. I hope we get some answers we need.

* * *

unknow's POV

I watched the ape pass my cave, they had a weird creature that they had tied up to a poll. It has some scarring on its right ankle. It looked like they were taking it to Mount Malefor. I wanted to see what was going on and what it was so I followed from a distance.

When we made it to the mountain the apes entered through a hole in the side of the mountain I waited to see if they came back out. Then 3 apes came and started to guard the entrance into the mountain. I wanted to see what was going on. Some I stayed where I was and waited to see what would come next.

After a while I could hear a noise coming from the cave. It sounded like yelling and someone wanted help but I could do nothing to help.

* * *

Trey's POV

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was dirt and stone. I got up only to see that I was in a cell and when I looked outside all I saw were apes. It was then that what happened hit me. I was captured by the apes and kidnapped. I sat down and started to ask one question that I wanted answered. "Why...why me of all people, just why" but no one answered me and there was the sound of the apes outside the cell.

I was alone in a cell and no one knows where I am and I have no way to go home. "I just want to be back in my room and to be on my phone. I...I want to know why, why I was chosen. I'm not special at anything so why me." I yelled at the air hoping that someone would answer me. After I stopped yelling I calmed down so I could think.

I just sat there thinking what are they going to do to me. When I heard a voice say "I can help you get home I just need a small favor from you" I looked around and only saw no one in the cell with me. I then asked "Where are you and what small favor are we talking about".

"Where I am is not your problem and the favor is to help me get back what is mine" The voice said

`So this person wants help getting something back and he has enough power to talk to me without being in the room with me.` I thought

"So what do you need help getting back" I said out loud

"I will tell you if you agree to help me" It said after a short pause

"Ok then no thank you" I said back

"Ok so you want to play the hard way then" The voice said back

Then a couple of apes come in with some small weapons. They started getting closer and they started hitting me over and over.

* * *

I did say I would do this whenever I could write but I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've had the main part done for a little bit but I just didn't work on it. Here it is I'm sorry that it's technically late but I hope you like the story so far I'll try to do more updates soon but I got a lot of stuff going on in my life so it's a hopefully.

This is the last reminder of the pole on my profile. The next few chapters will be it so please vote if you're going to vote.

Have a good rest your day supertrey2004

This chapter has been updated and is the last one to do so.


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters or locations. They are owned by Activision. I own my own OCs thought.

I would like some constructive criticism to help me make this story better.

* * *

Chapter five

Spyro's POV

When me and Cynder entered the room all three Guardians were sitting there waiting. We went to join them and that is when we started. First they asked for our side and we told them everything from when we left to when we returned.

"So Trey was captured by the apes but why do they want him" Terrador said

"Yes that is what we believed to have happened Terrador and we still don't know why." I responded

"I have a theory on why he was taken." Volteer said

"What is it then Volteer." Cyril asked Volteer

"Well right before the Apes appeared Trey did something to what appears to be the chains that were placed on Spyro and Cynder by Malefor." Volteer said back

"Can we see what happened to the chains Spyro and Cynder." Terrador asked me and Cynder

We let them look at the necklaces that were on us and how that they did not act like how they did before they did not limit us in our movement which meant we could walk away from each other. But the necklaces had no keyhole or lashes. We couldn't take them off. It was like they were one with us and that was what they found and that kind of scared me what could this thing do to us.

* * *

Cynder's POV

When we were told that I started to feel really cold, what could this do to us and our relationship. Then all the sudden I started feeling really really cold and started to shiver. Spyro saw this and came to my side only to touch me and then flinch away.

He then said "Cynder your ice cold" as he finished saying that I started to float up and everyone backed up and then ice crystals started to form around me and then suddenly they all just launched out and everyone had to take cover. Once I landed back on the ground saw ice shards everywhere and that the floor was covered in ice.

"What just happened." was all Spyro said

"That was an ice fury but Cynder you don't have the ice element I thought." Cyril said in shock

"But that is impossible Cyril, she has shown no signs of the ice element until now." Volteer said platelet

"Then you tell me what just happened Volteer." Cyril said back

"Umm I don't know Cyril but her just getting the element like that is just not possible" Volteer answered

It was at this point that Spyro almost yelled "Can someone get a Power Crystal or get Burn in here and we are here to find Trey and figure out why the apes wanted him." At that point everyone started to get back on track and Terrador said "We will have to get back to how Cynder and why do we need a Power Crystal Spyro."

"When Burn talked to us out in the hall right before the meeting. Cinder touched the crystal and it changed into the same pattern that happened when Trey touched it. But we have to figure out what happened to Trey and why before we can figure this out." Spyro said

"I agree with you and that reminds me didn't he talked about the chronicler right before things went crazy." I said to everyone

"Your right Cynder but that was only a theory of his but taking precautions should be done just in case." Volteer said

"maybe the ape will know something about what happened to Trey and why." Terrador said and then sent a guard to go and get the ape to bring it here. When the ape was brought in it was in shackles and chains just as it should be.

* * *

Ape's POV

'How am I alive I'm supposed to be dead' was all that was going through my head over and over. 'I'm not supposed to be here. I lost the fight, this doesn't make sense' I thought to myself when a guard entered the cell I was in and then Shackled me and told me to follow. I did not resist, I just followed what I was told and when we arrived in a room full of dragons 3 big ones from 2 small ones. I just stood there quietly waiting for them to kill me.

"Why did you attack and what were you after." The big green one said and all I did there was stand silent

"Let me take a shot, Terrador." The small black one said to the big green one

"Tell us what we want to know and you will live." The small black one said to me

"That doesn't make sense, I lost my fight, I should be dead." I said to the small black one and all of them made a strange face at me

"Why do you say that ape." The big yellow one said after a little bit

"That is how the world works, you lose, you die." I said back

"Why do you said that ape" The small black one asks

"It's like that because that's how it's been for Generations for us small Apes" I said

"That is not how it works. If you give us the information we want then you will live." The small purple one says to me

"Ok what do you want to know." I said

"Ok what was your mission when you attacked and where's your main base of operation." The big blue one asked me

"Our mission was to capture the weird looking ape in that group as for our base of operation that is at Mount Malefor and the entrance is at the base of the mountain closest to the city." I told them

"Why did you want the weird looking ape and do you know of any future plans." The small purple one asked

"All I know about the weird looking ape is that our leader wanted him. As for any future plans all I know is that we are pulling together a big group and getting ready for a fight." I told them

"Who is your leader and why does he want him." The big green one asked

"He wants the weird looking ape for some sort of power as for who our leader is…

* * *

Trey's POV

After the apes left everywhere hurt like I was crushed underneath a Boulder. After some time the voice came back and said "Will you agree now all I want is for you to help me get back what is rightfully mine." and all I did was stay quiet because now I recognize this voice but from where. My head was killing and I can't think straight.

"If that's the case that I think the apes should be able to change your mind this time." It said

And at that moment I felt something trying to invade my mind. It was a very foreign feeling but I did all I could to fight back and then it went away. It was then that I know who this thing was. It was Malefor he wanted me to help him to do something and it was at that moment that I knew I was not going to make it through this in one piece. Then two more apes walked in and I knew it was coming.

* * *

Spyro's POV

"He wants the weird looking ape for some sort of power as for who our leader is Malefor" The ape told us. We all had looks of shock but Cynder had a look of fear as well and she started to shiver so I went over to her and put my wing on her back and told her everything will be okay. Shortly after Terrador called the guards to take the ape to his cell and to give him food and water.

"We need to send someone to get Trey but who is willing to enter a cavern full of apes." Cyril asked the other Guardians

"We are willing to go get Trey, Cyril." Cynder said to them

"Cynder we don't know what's happening to you and it might start happening to Spyro as well so it's too dangerous to send you guys." Terrador said

"We can do it and if it starts to happen we will run away and come back here, promise." I said

"It is still too dangerous what happens if you get trapped and it starts to happen again it's just too dangerous you two are excused from this meeting." Terrador told us and with that we left the meeting but once you're out of sight. We snuck out of the Temple and set course to Mount Malefor. As we flew I had a thought this might be my last chance to tell her.

"Cynder, I want to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." I said

"What is it Spyro." She said while looking at me

"I love you Cynder." I said and a single tear fell down Cynder's face and she said " I love you too." and with that we moved faster but for some reason just had this feeling that something had changed.

* * *

Unknow's POV

I've been waiting here forever and then I saw my opening. I don't know why I had a feeling that by me doing this everything will change for me. So as I entered the cavern and made my way quickly and quietly to the cells but as I entered the cell block a bunch of apes saw me and I was quickly surrounded and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Hello people I was finally able to figure out how to write the main part of the chapter so now we are here with it done. I would like to remind everyone that I have a poll and that it will change the very basis of the story in a later chapter. I would also like to send my thanks out to acnoloogia for giving me advice for how to write that part of the chapter.

Now let's see what's going to happen.

Supertrey2004 out

Poll results

1=0

2=4

3=2

4=1


End file.
